Fallout - Newer Vegas
by IcEzra
Summary: Roland O'Conner has awoken in a strange house in GoodSprings to learn he has been shot in the head and left for dead only to be found by an automaton named Victor. What will happen to our lone-star courier?


A.N. : I do not own Fallout or DLWMG. Just a shit post, tell me if you like it!

P.S : Immortal rage update coming soon!

 **Fallout Mix-Up**

 **2281 -** **October 19** **th** **,** **5:00am.**

As many people know, there is pain and then there is PAIN, I am currently suffering the latter and I don't know what happend, but this ache… my skull feels like it's been formed on an anvil, like it's malleable, and frail as all hell. I try and open my eyes but am met with stars; bright white light framed in faded brown, you probably know what its like. Raising my hands to my face I groan loudly and find that the noise only further irritates me, which causes me to groan and roll to my left.

However this was a mistake, because as I do I come face to face with the leathery face of a man in his mid to late 50's, the gentle smile he wore causing the wrinkles time put there to go practically vertical. His silence and rather sudden appearance scares the shit out of me and causes me to recoil, my head doesn't agree with this and the moment I move Red-Hot agony runs a molten stream up my spinal colum until it stops to permeate in my cerebellum. Hollering wordlessly in pure animal agony I dig my fingers into my scalp attempting to stop the pounding pain that was roiling in there to no avail, my ears were now ringing. I can hear a muffled voice but could not make whatever was being said coherent, still seizing in agony I felt 4 gentle **thumps** travel through the floor and then an all to sudden coolness falls over my body. I sit frozen and shuddering in place for a moment as I begin hearing a muffled humming.

Within seconds the pain I was experiencing is replaced with a pleasing relief that began to flow throughout me and, now that my reptilian brain was sedated, I began to regain my auditory faculties. Meaning I could now clearly make out what I was hearing, it was a song, judging by the melodic tune of it. Then the feeling of a soft yet cool object touching my head. Tilting my head upward slowly I was able to confirm that the source of all of my relief was a Yuki-onna, her hand resting on the back of my head…

The woman's soft features and loving smile pulling me into what I can most rightfully call a trance while she calmly tends to my aching skull. After 3 minuets of her ministrations she pulls her hand away and steps back towards the older man, he's dressed in a blue button-up with a red bandana tied around his neck, dark-brown overalls secured with straps over his shoulders.

No longer in immediate pain I attempted to sit up and I succeed though with fuzzy vision, I sway lightly and the elderly man spoke, extending a hand toward me as if to steady me,

" _Woah, easy there, easy. You've been out cold a couple a' days now, why don't ya just relax a second, get yer bearings. Let us see what the damage is."_

The Yuki-Onna spoke next voice as gentle as clouds, _"How about your name, can you remember your name?"_

Taking a moment to think I wracked my brain for something until I looked on my arm and saw that there was a pip-boy on it, and on the side was a name carved into the metal, ' _Roland O'Connor'._

Realizing that I had zoned out I shook myself lightly and cleared my throat, "R-Roland, Roland O'Connor…"

The man chuckled and said lightly, " _That's not the name I woulda picked for ya but if that's yer name, that's your name."_

As he finished talking the Yuki-Onna chimed in as if rehearsed, _"Welcome to GoodSprings Mr. O'Connor, we do apologize but Dr. Mitchell and myself had to preform an operation on you to remove all the fragments of lead left in your cranial cavity."_

Then rotating speaking turns with her the doctor, now identified as 'Mitchell' said, " _I take pride in my needle work, but you'd better tell me if I left anything out of place."_

I quirked an eyebrow which stung my head as well and the Yuki-Onna held up a Robco – Reflectron and through it I see my face, my face looks... well how I assume it did, the slightly predominate cheekbones, sharp jaw and almost uniform triangle nose positioned between my offset eyes, one yellow, one grey. Apparently my stalactite-esc goatee still hangs from my chin, the dark-brown hair matching that of the shade on my head, and I take note that my hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I look exactly as I had the day I was, well, killed. Until I took note of my attire, I'm in my skivvies and a dirty undershirt… Betraying nary a hint of self consciousness I look up to the pair and nod once, _"Feels like this was me."_ At this Mitchell smiles then continues,

" _Well if you're all set there's no point in keepin' ya in bed anymore."_ As he spoke he gestured for me to raised my arms and I did, and in tandem both he and the Yuki-Onna lifted me to my feet. My eyes flashed and my skull ached for a moment but the pain was short lived as my body re-acclimated to the sensations, " _Looks like we can get you on yer feet, well now that I know you're stable take a walk with me over to that there vigor tester."_ Mitchell gestures to a machine that vaguely reminds me of one of those arcade machines I used to play with my brother, until I took note of the words written in it,

S-trength

P-erception

E-ndurance

C-harisma

I-ntelligence

A-gilitly

L-uck

Strolling over to the machine, taking care not to stumble and bite the laminated wood floor, I read the label, " Do you know what makes you S.P.E.C.I.A.L ? _"_

Doctor Mitchell prods me to place my arm into a socket located on the right side of the machine in front of me, instructing me to, doing as asked I remain calm as I felt a decent prick on my forearm and suddenly the list begins fluttering like a slot machine, finally stopping it reads,

Strength - 8 -Circus Strongman : Did you say you lift? Sorry, couldn't hear you over the sound of my muscles rippling.

Perception - 9 -Sniper Hawk : What do a painter and a sniper have in common? Details.

Endurance - 7 -Tough•As•Nails : Takes a lickin' keeps on tickin'.

Charisma - 10 -Cult Leader : Why have a silver tongue when I can turn mine into diamond?

Intelligence - 10 -Omniscient : Your fate is known.

Agility - 7 -Knife Thrower : *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* INCREDIBLE!

Luck - 7 - **Lucky •7 : TAKE ME TO VEGAS!**

Mitchell gives me an appreciative whistle and beams, " _A hell of a S.P.E.C.I.A.L guy if I do say so myself."_ Pausing in what I assume to be thought, doctor Mitchell snaps his fingers, " _Oh, Yukio would you please bring Mr. O'Connor to the main room for the screening? I'll get us some drinks from the kitchen."_ Trotting off towards what I assume to be the kitchen Doctor Mitchell disappeared around a corner and down a hall leaving me with 'Yukio'. After a moment there was another sharp sting before I pull back and retract my arm from the machine, turning to her and asking in a rather hoarse voice,

"So your name's Yukio? Are you Doctor Mitchell's wife by chance?" The Yuki-Onna turns a notable shade of purple and a small patch of ice forms at her feet before saying in a much less refined tone than what she portrays prior to this, " _Wha- no I, WE- Doctor Mitchell and I are colleagues! His wife passed away some time ago and he took me under his care as an apprentice, please don't assu-"_

Before she finishes I held up a hand and chuckle gently, "Peace, Ms. I was merely curious," I give her my best, (Under the circumstances) devil may care smile and she seems to calm down a notch. _"Well if you will follow me Mr. O'Connor._ " Yukio says still plainly flustered but returning to her orignial poise and formal mannerisms.

One room over I am sat on a red couch furnished with soft and scratchy cushions, in front of me was a fire place, a coffee table with various newspapers, magazines and other inequities, and two armchairs which sit opposite the coffee table that match the couch I'm on.

Moments later Mitchell returns with glasses of water for all of us and then takes a seat in the chair to my right. I take an appreciative sip as Kira sits to my left and Mitchell begins, " _All right, I'm gonna say a word, I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind."_ I nod and he pauses before saying, " _Dog."_

Almost immediately I say, "Train."

Yukio then said, " _House."_

I answer fast, "Renovate."

Mitchell again, " _Night_."

I click, "Treasure."

Yukio, " _Bandit."_

"Reasonable."

Mitchell, " _Light."_

"Inspiration."

Yukio, " _Mother."_

"Protect." Yukio smiles at that.

Doc Mitchell cleared his throat before continuing, " _Ok-ay, now I've got a few statements. I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you'd say."_ He pauses, " _Conflict just ain't in my nature."_

"Disagree."

Yukio spoke, " _I do not rely upon others for support."_

Smiling I say, "Strongly disagree."

Mitchell trades off, _"I'm always fixin' to be the center of attention."_

"Disagree."

" _I am slow to embrace new ideas."_

Facing Yukio I say, "Strongly disagree."

" _I charge in to deal with my problems head on."_

Back to Mitchell I reply, "Strongly disagree."

" _Ok, we're almost done here, what do you say you have a look at this? Tell us what you see."_

Yukio begins clicking a projector, displaying multiple inkblots over the span of 4 minuets,

The first is displayed and I see what appears to be a **chemical reaction** , then the next looks like…. Oh heavens... "I'd uh, prefer not to say, for the lady's sake.." Doctor Mitchell raises an eyebrow but gestures for Yukio to continue. She was flushing more than I was, and I conjured the image. Then the third is shown and I could swear I saw a mirrored image of a person's head resting on a pillow.

Doctor Mitchell nods slowly then concludes, " _Well that's all she wrote, I don't have nothing to compare it to, so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you."_ Handing me a piece of parchment I read off all the determined skills I possess.

Barter-45

Energy Weapons-33

Explosives-45

Guns-61

Lockpick-100

Medicine-70

Melee Weapons-25

Repair-70

Science-100

Sneak-55

Speech-100

Survival-50

Unarmed-55

Nodding my approval of all my stats I then note that he never marked off a skills tab on anything, I was able to choose three so I placed them in, Barter, Guns, and Sneak. Adding an additional 25, 25, and 20 to them.

Barter-70

Energy Weapons-33

Explosives-45

Guns-86

Lockpick-100

Medicine-70

Melee Weapons-25

Repair-68

Science-100

Sneak-75

Speech-100

Survival-50

Unarmed-55

Yukio then gestures to me with her right hand before saying, " _Before we allow you to leave Mr. O'Connor, we require one more thing from you. A form, we ask you to fill it out so we may have a sense of your medical history, just a formality of course."_

I look at the Yuki-Onna before nodding my agreement, "It's quite alright, here allow me to see it please."

Yukio hands me a form and I fill it out with ease, various questions about my past and if I had any allergies that they may need to be aware of, at the end of it all was a list of traits I would use to best describe me, I was kindly asked (Forced) to choose up to 2.

Built to destroy

Fast Shot

Four Eyes

Good Natured

Heavy Handed

Kamikaze

Loose Cannon

Small Frame

Trigger Discipline

Wild Wasteland

Claustrophobia

Early Bird

Hoarder

Hot Blooded

Logan's Loophole

Skilled

I happily mark off 'Skilled' and 'Wild Wasteland',

"This'll be interesting." I thought as I hand the form back to Doc Mitchell.

" _Ok, well that's that, Yukio can you please accompany me to the front while we send Mr. O'Connor on his way?"_

 _"Of course Dr. Mitchell."_ Yukio walks meekly behind Doc Mitchell as I follow her in suit. We're halfway down the thin enterance hallway when Mitchell stops and gestures to a side hallway before saying, _"Mr. O'Connor, when you were found up at the Cemetary you didn't have much on ye, but all your belongings were brought here and set directly over there in Kira's room. I believe she took the liberty of cleaning your firearms as well."_ My smile falters for but a moment then re-paints itself, I **REALLY** don't like people touching my personal belongings.

Giving an appreciative smile I say, _"Thank you Doc."_ As I walk down the hall into Yukio's room and am met with the most curious sight, all along the room's walls there are lazer weapons, plasma rifles, regular assault rifles, and bolt action rifles in pristine condition, ready for use. I hadn't noticed it but Yukio followed me and in a soft voice says, _"Your items would be located in there Mr.O'Connor."_ She gestures past me and I jump like a girl in suprise..

Clearing my throat I say, _"Thank you Yukio."_ before walking over to a long rectangular locker and opening it.

Listing off it's contents I have Tan Desperado cowboy hat at the very top, followed by a modified fully automatic service rifle with a 30 round magazine and engraved stock, directly next to that was a Colt Dragoon casted out of brass with mahogony grips and around 30 boxes of 50 count 357. and 20 boxes of 30 count 7.62.

At the very bottom lie a thigh holster, a magnetic back holster which appeared to be worn under clothing, and my clothes, a pair of black combat boots that went just above my ankle, freshly polished and cleaned, thick cotton socks, also cleaned, a pair of faded loose fit faded brown cotton cargo pants with a thick leather belt still looped around which smells of lavender, and a tan t-shirt. I was so busy looking at my items that I hadn't noticed that Kira was behind me, holding more objects in her hands. Glancing over my shoulder I notice her, jump a little, (can she please stop doing that?) and stood, _"Yes Mam'?"_

Looking at her hands I see she has a rucksack, simple in appearance and use. It appears that I modified that as well since there appears to be a way to loop it to my belt so it doesn't bounce when I move, as well as some belt pouches and she has a field jacket which is a faded mint color. These were a little damp but otherwise dry enough, she must have just finished these before I woke up...

 _"Yukio did... did you clean everything?"_ I ask this rhetorically, seeing as I already know the answer as Mitchell had told me. But to think she cleaned everything so well.

With a meek resignation she mumbled out a low, _" Y-Yes... I apologize Mr. O'Connor I did not mean to intrude upon your belongings it is.. just, there was blood and dirt everywhere and-"_

I don't say anything as she attempts to explain herself, I simply wrap my arms around the women and smile, she was very soft... Don't you judge me.

 _"Thank you Mam'."_ I whisper to her gently and took my things from her, now coated in frost, matching the amount on the floor.

...

A few minutes later after Yukio left me to change, trailing ice across the floor as she left, allowing me to fully dressed and get myself geared up with all my equipment. Testing out the back holster which was concealed beneath my shirt and duster I jumped twice and rose my eyebrows in surprise as the Service Rifle remained affixed. Putting 8 bullets into the Dragoon's chambers I flicked the cylinder closed with a metallic ***Tick*** and then holster it before unholstering the service rifle and load a magazine into the service rifle, turning to leave I stop and look at the bed where I see a pair of items resting, coming closer I see that they're hand wraps. I look at them for a moment and find a note inside them, which I pocket before wrapping my hands and forearms. I exit to the hallway and round the corner see Mitchell and Yukio standing at the front door waiting for me to finish. I approach and extend my hand to Mitchell,

" _Thank you Doc, you've been a gracious host._ "

Mitchell simply smiles and locks eyes with me, "I'm just glad you pulled through in the end, hate losing people especially when they're in my care."

We chuckle lightly before he continues, _"Now before you go I wanted to know if ye had any questions for me, or if you required anything else before you went."_

Thinking for a second I snap my fingers and I remember, _"How did you find me? You said I was shot but where was I?"_

Mitchell sighs and then locks eyes with me again, _"Well I didn't find ya, an automaton, Victor, I think his name is, brought ye in and said he found ye up at the Graveyard. It was pretty late when he brought ye in but I think he stuck around. Wanted to see ya after ye recovered."_

I stop and rack my brain, " _AutoMatons..." I say mentally, "What Automatons have I come into contact with besides the ones inside the strip and Vaults?"_ Saving the thought for later I continue, _"Ok, I know I'll be rusty with these," I gesture to my firearms, "Do you know anyone who can help me get back into the swing of things?"_

Mitchell makes a thoughtful face before snapping his fingers, he was about to speak but Yukio cut him off,

"An acquaintance of mine arrived just a day ago, she is a member of the Texas Rangers, an affiliate of the NCR, she's traveling with a Caravan and they'll be here for a few days. If you'd like I can introduce you to her and perhaps she would be willing to help. There however is another woman in town who is rather respected in the community known as 'Sunny Smiles', and according to Doctor Mitchell she has quite the reputation as a hunter and town guard. Let me know who you'd like to get help from and I may accompany you to the location."

 _My pip-boy flashes once and I check it to see a message appear, 'You have received a new Quest : Trial by Fire - You have been told by Yukio (and Doctor Mitchell) about two opportunities of learning by an NCR Texas Ranger known as Kira, a friend of Yukio's, and a Local hunter by the name of Sunny Smiles. Tell Yukio where you'd like to go.'_

 _I raise an eyebrow in confusion before shaking my head,_

" _Sorry my memory is still cacked, what's the,_

 _N-C-R ?"_

Yukio grimaces lightly, forgetting about my memory loss before Mitchell picks up the torch for her, _"Do ye want the longer or shorter version?"_

 _Do I want the full story right now? Ah why not,_

" _longer please."_

Mitchell clears his throat before saying, " _Well, the NCR at it's heart is a large and rather powerful Democratic federation of well over 700,000 souls based in California with holdings in Nevada, Oregon, Mexico/Baja California, and all along the Colorado River. They claim to support a few key old world laws such as Democracy, Personal Liberty, Rules and Law, the list goes. They want to bring order to the wasteland, 'Tame it' so to speak, improving and developing infrastructure and economic systems of the like."_

 _I nod my head slowly mulling this information over._

" _Interesting," I mutter, "And they're the only major faction out there?"_

Mitchell's face twists a little before Yukio picks up on his story,

"Currently there are 8 power house factions, The NCR, Caesar's Legion, The Great Khans, The Followers of the Apocalypse, The Boomers, and 'The White Glove Society'. All have their own merits and their own rumors, some worse than others."

 _I nod again indicating I understood, and I'm most certainly ready to leave but I had one more question_ , _"What can you tell me about the men who shot me?"_

Mitchell sighs, _"Apologies Mr. O'Conner but I don't know nothin' about that lot, you'd have to ask Victor. He's easy to spot, look for a Television with two tubes on its side sitting on a Unicycle."_

 _I had no idea what that was supposed to mean but I simply say, "Thank you Doctor Mitchell, words can't express my gratitude."_

He just waves me off and says, _"bah, get out there and stay safe Mr. O'Conner, Yukio will you accompany him?"_

Yukio nods before coming to my side and opening the door, "Shall we Mr. O'Conner?"

I chuckle, "Just call me Roland."


End file.
